


Sinnoh Guide for Trainers and Tourists

by frillish_is_watching



Category: Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions, Pokemon
Genre: Gen, trainer guide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frillish_is_watching/pseuds/frillish_is_watching
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like to travel around the Sinnoh region if the Pokemon world was real? Look no further! This guide is designed to walk Trainers and tourists around the Sinnoh region, covering everything from the Pokemon League to the sights to see and the Pokemon available to catch.





	1. Welcome to the Sinnoh Region!

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of Pokemon guides for "real world" Pokemon experiences, but I think it's too ambitious to do all the Pokemon regions so I decided to start with the one I treasure the most, which is Sinnoh (D/P were my first Pokemon games). I will try to update when I can, and I hope you enjoy.

For those of you who are travelling to the Sinnoh region as tourists, welcome! For those of you who already live here, we still welcome you to this guide! If you're reading this, it probably means that you're looking to travel the Sinnoh region as either a tourist or a Trainer. This guide is focused mostly on Trainers, but there is still useful information for tourists here too. 

The Sinnoh region is a vast island continent marked by the huge mountain range splitting it in two. This is Mount Coronet, and it makes travelling a bit of a problem, so it's adviseable to have a good team that can help you traverse the environment or hire a specialised tour guide who can help you instead. As with most regions around the globe, there is a Pokemon League spread out over the island, which Trainers are always welcome to challenge for Gym Badges and the chance to battle the elusive Elite Four and Champion. It's a difficult path to take as a Trainer, but it's worth it! There are also lots of places of cultural and historical significance, as the Sinnoh region takes a lot of pride in its history and mythology, as you will quickly discover. Therefore, when visiting places such as the Great Lakes or the many Ruins, please make sure that you have educated yourself on how to be respectful towards the places and people. It isn't a daunting task by any means! The people here often love to talk about the Legendary Pokemon, the Creation myths, and the history of the land, so just ask around and you'll find yourself in a lot of deep philosophical conversations. This will just make your experience of the Sinnoh region even richer, and will allow you to fully appreciate the culture even more. Who knows, you may even end up staying here!

The Sinnoh region is home to lots of Pokemon, some of which can be found elsewhere, but a lot which can only be found here. If you're looking to truly catch 'em all, as the kids say, then you should spend time exploring every nook and cranny of the island to get as many as possible. The bulk of this guide will go through the Pokemon available in the Sinnoh region, where to find them, and how to care for them. This is useful for both Trainers and tourists, as you will either be able to go hunting to catch them or take a few cool photographs! 

We hope you find this guide helpful for whatever reason you may be travelling around the Sinnoh region. If there is something not in this book, don't be afraid to ask around for answers! Knowledge can be found in the strangest of places, after all. Enjoy your time in the Sinnoh region!


	2. Towns and Cities

The Sinnoh Region is vast, and spreads either side of the famous mountain range that splits the island in half. This chapter will briefly explore some of the major towns and cities that you may come across in your travels as either a Trainer or a tourist, and the sorts of things that you might be able to do there. 

**Canalave City**  
If you travelled to the Sinnoh region from afar, then this is probably where you first arrived! It is Sinnoh's port city, where people and goods come and go. As such, it is set apart from most of the other towns and cities in the Sinnoh region which are rooted in the history and culture that is central to the people here. Canalave City has often been said to feel like it has an "exotic and foreign culture", so if this is your first exposure to the Sinnoh region, don't get used to it! For places to visit, there is always the Canalave Library, which is full of books about the mythology of the region, which is something you should definitely get yourself read up on. To visit some of the smaller islands off the coast of Sinnoh, you can talk to a gentleman called Sailor Eldritch, who can take you to Iron Island. For the Trainers, the Canalave Gym is here, where you can challenge Byron and his Steel-Types for a Gym Badge. 

**Celestic Town**  
This is the oldest town in the whole of the Sinnoh region, but it is filled with such historical and cultural importance that it would be remiss of you to not go. The shrine in the centre of the town can be dated back to ancient times, and the people that live here like to preserve their history and the old ways of doing things. The main attraction here is the Celestic Ruins, where the mythology surrounding the region's Legendary Lake Guardians is shown. If you plan on visiting the Lakes, you should research their importance so you can be duly respectful of their meaning to the people of the Sinnoh region. 

**Eterna City**  
Eterna City is a large and historical place. Of course there is the Pokemon Gym, home to Gardenia and her Grass-Types, where you are welcome to challenge for a Gym Badge. Other than that, there is surprisingly little to do here! There is a herb shop, where natural remedies are offered for your Pokemon to use instead of the man-made Potions and such that you are probably used to. However, Pokemon don't tend to like them very much, even if they do the trick just as well! There is a Bicycle shop as well, where you can purchase a bicycle to make travelling around the region much easier. If you don't know how to ride one, you better start learning! For a little history lesson, you can visit the Pokemon statue on the hill, where the Legendary Pokemon of the region are described. The people of the Sinnoh region revere their mythology a great deal, and this statue is very important for honouring how the Legenary Pokemon have shaped the world we know today, so do be respectful towards it. If none of this is your thing, there is also the Underground Man, a friendly citizen who is very enthusiastic about giving people the gift of exploration in the Sinnoh Underground. Pay him a quick visit to get your gear and start digging up those treasures!

**Floaroma Town**  
Quite a different scene from the modern world of its neighbouring Jubilife City, Floaroma Town has almost every corner filled with the most beautiful flowers the region has to offer. It is a calm, relaxing, and stunning place to visit, where everyone is friendly and willing to help out fellow gardeners. The Flower Shop is where you can get Berries and gardening equipment, so you can start giving something back to nature and the community by planting Berries around the countryside for others to use. If you're just here for a break, the Floaroma Meadow in the North of the town has vivid and spectacular flowers as far as the eye can see, so bring a little picnic and let yourself enjoy the wonders of nature. 

**Hearthome City**  
Hearthome City is the largest city in the Sinnoh region, and for good reason! It's the heart of the island, and where Trainers and tourists from all over come together for fun and festivities. It's the home of the Super Contest Hall, where you can enter your Pokemon into Contests to compete for Ribbons. Contests are so big, in fact, that they have their own page in this guide! The Poffin House is a great complement to the Contest Hall as well, since feeding your Pokemon Poffins can help give them an extra special edge in a contest. Come here to learn how to properly make gorgeous Poffins for your team. You can also spend time with your Pokemon in Amity Square, a lovely little park where you can run around or relax with your companions, and they may even find rare items for you. Unfortunately, the receptionists are a bit picky with the Pokemon that you're allowed, so you can only take "cute" Pokemon into the Square. Every Pokemon has its own unique cuteness, we always say, but rules are rules. However, if you do feel begrudged by this blatant favouritism, there is the Pokemon Fan Club where you and like-minded Trainers and Collectors can talk about the Pokemon you love, so that's some consolation! Of course, there is the Pokemon Gym, where Fantina the self-proclaimed Contest star and her Ghost-Type Pokemon are ready for your challenge. If you're more interested in the culture of the Sinnoh region, there is the oddly-named "Foreign Building", where the people who attend like to talk about life, the supernatural, spirit, and nature. Mythology is an important part of Sinnoh culture, and so this would be a great place to learn about some of it. 

**Jubilife City**  
One of the largest and most modern city in the region, Jubilife City lives up to its name as the City of Joy, filled with hustle and bustle and many things to do. The Jubilife TV Centre is open to the public, and here you can freely visit the directors and actors on your favourite shows. It also offers the Lottery Corner, where you have the chance to win prizes each day, and a dress-up room where you can put Accessories on your Pokemon and have pictures taken of them. If that's not your thing, there is always the Global Trade Centre, where you can trade Pokemon with other people from around the globe! This is certainly useful if you're desperate for a Pokemon that isn't found native in the Sinnoh region. And of course, who could forget the Poketch Company, the development headquarters of the gadget that every Trainer needs? Here you can see the updates on the newest apps and get your watch upgraded for the newest conveniences and experiences that make the Trainer life a little easier. For new Trainers, there is the Trainer's School, where you can learn about the basics you will need to know about battling and caring for your Pokemon before you set off on your journey. You're never too old to learn something new, so don't give this opportunity a miss!

**Oreburgh City**  
A city built on the success of the mining industry, Oreburgh City may be small but it certainly isn't sleepy! There are, of course, the Mines, where Trainers are welcome to visit as long as they are respectful and cautious of the workers and wild Pokemon that are there. If hands-on experience isn't your thing, there is always the Mining Museum, where you can learn about the history of the mining industry and see some of the amazing things that have been discovered literally metres below the floor! For Trainers eager to get a badge, there is the Oreburgh Gym, where Roark and his Rock-Types are ready to challenge. 

**Pastoria City**  
Located on the edge of a large swampland, Pastoria City is surprisingly small and offers little for tourists. For Trainers, on the other hand, the one huge attraction of Pastoria City is the Great Marsh. This huge swampy area is filled with Pokemon that are not found anywhere else in the Sinnoh region, and so it is a great chance to grab yourself some rare Pokemon for your team. However, the rules are played a little different here - the Safari Game, as it is called, is where you can only catch Pokemon with sheer luck (and some bait... or mud). Making the careful choices to bait or anger Pokemon can either lead to them being easier to catch, or cause them to be so angry that they want nothing to do with you at all. It's good fun, and is a reasonably cheap activity to do, so give it a try at least once. Those aiming to conquer the Sinnoh League will definitely come here, since Crasher Wake and his Water-Type Pokemon can be challenged for a Gym Badge. 

**Sandgem Town**  
The home of the region's Professor Rowan, Sandgem Town is a humble beachside dwelling that offers little more than a Pokemon Centre and a Pokemart. It is worth visiting the Pokemon Research Lab, where the Professor works, to gain an insight into the scientific specialties of the region. Other than that, try and enjoy the beach! 

**Snowpoint City**  
Unless you already live in this cold and isolated city, you will probably find it quite a challenge to get to! Mount Coronet and several blizzard-beaten routes stand between you and your destination. However, for the dedicated (and prepared) Trainers and tourists, your reward is this beautiful and calm location. Here is the Snowpoint Gym, where you can battle Candice and her Ice-Types for a Gym Badge. The Snowpoint Temple resides at the North end of the city, where you can explore. There have been rumours of a dormant Legendary Pokemon sleeping at the very bottom, but you'll just have to go and find out for yourself! 

**Solaceon Town**  
Solaceon Town is a small community in the middle of the countryside, but it still has some worthwhile things to offer visitors and Trainers. The Pokemon Day Care is located here, where you can pay others to train your Pokemon for you. This can be a great alternative if you're finding some challenge in doing it yourself. Some Trainers like to use the Daycare since there is a chance of Eggs being discovered here! Hatching a Pokemon from an Egg is an absolutely amazing experience that is uniquely different from catching them in the wild or recieving them as gifts. If you ever get the chance to care for an Egg, we recommend that you take it. There is also the headquarters, if one could even call it that, of the Pokemon News Press. For those who don't know, that's the regional newspaper that makes its rounds once every so often. You can give them a helping hand by showing them Pokemon from around the region! Further out of town are the mysterious Solaceon Ruins, which are open for exploration. Research is still being conducted about these ruins and their significance, and there are some reports of very unusual Pokemon being found there. It certainly is an experience you don't want to miss out on!

**Sunyshore City**  
No, don't worry, it is supposed to be spelt like that. Arceus knows why. Anyway. Sunyshore City is famous for its ingenious solution to the problem of how little there is for living space - the paths and roads are made of solar panels suspended between juts of rock and the mountains! This provides the city with all of its energy needs, and is probably why the Gym Leader Volkner specialises in Electric-Types. For those of you interested in Contests, the Sunyshore Market is home to the biggest gathering of Seal vendors you could wish for, so take a look if you want to be giving yourself an extra competitive edge. You can go and see the really strange rock in the ocean, which many people have claimed looks like a Munchlax. If anything, it's a good photo opportunity! It is also worth making a trip to the Vista Lighthouse, where you can look out over the seas and catch a glimpse of the Pokemon League in the distance. If you're aiming to do so, you will one day be on that island after collecting all eight Gym Badges! 

**Veilstone City**  
A bit of an isolated place, Veilstone City is quite literally carved into the cliffs and people often say that it's not as warm and welcoming as the other places in the region. However, don't let this discourage you from taking a trip there, since the Gym Leader Maylene and her Fighting-Types are available to challenge for a Gym Badge. If the Sinnoh League is less your thing, there is always the Veilstone Department Store, which is a huge shopping district filled with goodies and items that you can buy. There is something for everyone there, so you should save up and see for yourself. On the other hand, you can throw your money at the Veilstone Game Corner, where there are countless slot machines that you can play. Some of the prizes that you get for winning the games can be quite rare and valuable, but we are obliged to remind you to gamble responsibly.


	3. Trainer Basics

For you new Trainers in the Sinnoh region, we want to congratulate you on making the decision to travel the world with new Pokemon partners and wish you luck on your journey! As you should know by now, you will get your Starter Pokemon from Professor Rowan. Since he lives in Sandgem Town and new Trainers come from all over the island, you don't need to travel there just to get your first Pokemon. The Pokemon Centre closest to you will accept your Trainer Card and have some Starter Pokemon ready to give to you. Once you have recieved your Starter Pokemon, you are free to start exploring! However, travelling is no easy task, especially with wild Pokemon to contend with, so please take the time to learn some basics of travelling and battling. It would be a huge shame if you had to go back home because of something bad that happened! 

**Finding, Battling, and Catching Pokemon**  
If you want to take on the Pokemon League or travel quite far, you're going to want a team of Pokemon companions that can help you fend off wild Pokemon and traverse the land. So, how do you go about finding and catching Pokemon in the first place?  
First of all, you're going to need some Pokeballs. You should have gotten 5 free Pokeballs alongside your Starter Pokemon to help you start your journey. Pokemon are found everywhere, so you just have to go looking for them. Once you find one that you want to catch, you will have to battle and weaken it before you throw your Pokeball at it.  
How do you battle Pokemon, then? Every Pokemon can learn moves, which are attacks you can use in a battle to deal damage to the opposing Pokemon or help your own. Most Pokemon start off with a basic attacking move, which your Starter Pokemon will have also. Hopefully you haven't had the misfortune of running into a super strong Pokemon in your first wild encounter, so you should just be able to keep using your basic attack until the other Pokemon looks exhausted. Be aware that the other Pokemon will be attacking too, so keep an eye on how tired your own Pokemon looks! Once the wild Pokemon has been tired out enough, you can throw your Pokeball at it and hope for the best. No matter how tired a Pokemon is, there is always a chance it will break out of a Pokeball, so don't be disheartened if your first attempt fails. If you are successful, then congratulations! You have caught your own Pokemon. Whenever your Pokemon are tired, which they will be after you catch them, you should take them to a Pokemon Centre for some rest. 

**Training Pokemon**  
Once you're in possession of a Pokemon, the chances are that you're going to want to help them become stronger so you can rise through the Trainer ranks and get some Gym Badges. So how do you do this? Pokemon get stronger after defeating other Pokemon, so basically you just have to defeat a lot of Pokemon to strengthen your own! Battling strong Pokemon makes your Pokemon get a lot stronger, but you always run the risk of losing the fight if it's something you can't handle. On the other side of it, battling really weak Pokemon only strengthens your own Pokemon a little bit, but you have a good chance of winning the fight. It's all about finding the balance between risk and reward. 

**Abilities**  
As you catch lots of Pokemon, you will notice that they all have different special Abilities. These Abilities mostly help Pokemon in battle in certain ways, and being aware of how each Ability affects each Pokemon is a lot to remember but can really save your skin in a tight spot! The Pokemon pages in this guide will tell you which Abilities each Pokemon can have and what they do. 

**Stats**  
You will no doubt encounter lots of Pokemon, but may be confused as to why two of the same perform very differently in battle! Each Pokemon has a set of "stats", which determine how good or bad at a particular thing they are. The stats are as follows:

Hit Points determines how much health your Pokemon has, or in other words, how easily it will faint! Pokemon with good HP stats can last a little longer in battle.  
Attack determines how much damage your Pokemon can do with Physical attacks. Pokemon with good Attack stats will be able to pack quite a punch for Physical moves, so check what kinds of moves your Pokemon is learning to get the best results.  
Defence determines how well your Pokemon resists damage from Physical attacks. Pokemon with good Defence stats will take less damage from Physical attacks, and so can last longer in battle.  
Special Attack determines how much damage your Pokemon can do with Special attacks. Pokemon with good Special Attack stats will be quite dangerous with their Special moves, so check what kinds of moves your Pokemon is learning to get the best results.  
Special Defence determines how well your Pokemon resists damage from Special attacks. Pokemon with good Special Defence stats will take less damage from Special attacks, and so can last longer in battle.  
Speed determines how fast your Pokemon is. This is very important as it often affects who gets the first hit, which can make all the difference in a tough fight. Fast Pokemon aren't everything though, as there are Pokemon who actually benefit from being slower in some situations!

**Shiny Pokemon**  
There is about a 1 in 8000 chance that you will see a Pokemon with a slightly odd colouring, which is a very special experience! These Pokemon have been dubbed "Shiny Pokemon", and there are Trainers who dedicate months of their life trying to find them. There is nothing different about them other than their rare colours, but since they are so difficult to find, they are considered very valuable. If you find one, definitely try to catch it! Don't worry if you never see one though. They are rare for a reason.

**Status Conditions**  
As you will notice in your battles, some Pokemon have the power to inflict Status Conditions. These can be really tricky to deal with, as they always make it more difficult for you to fight. However, with some good basic knowledge of what they are and how to deal with them, you will be able to keep your Pokemon companions happy and healthy. 

Burn  
A Burn is a nasty thing for your Pokemon to have. It will deal damage to your Pokemon over time and makes its attacks weaker! Fire-Type Pokemon are immune to being Burnt, and are often the ones giving others Burns. Keep an eye out for Pokemon with Fire-Type moves or the special Ability Flame Body. Use a Burn Heal or take your Pokemon to the Pokemon Centre to get rid of a Burn. 

Freeze  
An uncommon Status Condition but a dangerous one nontheless. A Frozen Pokemon will be completely unable to move until it thaws out, leaving it open to attacks! Ice-Type Pokemon are immune to being Frozen, and are often the ones inflicting Freeze on others. Keep an eye out for Pokemon with Ice-Type moves. Use an Ice Heal or a Fire-Type move to thaw out your Pokemon, or take them to a Pokemon Centre. 

Paralysis  
Paralysis is more annoying than anything else. It doesn't deal damage to your Pokemon, but it makes them incredibly slow and sometimes unable to attack! Keep an eye out for Electric-Type moves or Pokemon with the special Ability Static. Use a Paralyse Heal or take your Pokemon to a Pokemon Centre to heal them. 

Poison  
This Status Condition comes in two flavours - Poisoned and Badly Poisoned. Poison causes your Pokemon damage over time, and if it is Badly Poisoned, this damage gets worse and worse! Poison and Steel-Type Pokemon are immune to this Status Condition. Keep an eye out for Pokemon with Poison-Type moves or the special Ability Poison Point. Use an Antidote or take your Pokemon to the Pokemon Centre, but beware that your Pokemon is still being hurt by Poison even outside of battle! This is one Status Condition you really want to heal fast. 

Sleep  
Like Freeze, Sleep stops your Pokemon from being able to attack (understandably, since it is asleep after all). There are lots of different types of moves that can cause the Sleep Condition, so unfortunately you just need to learn from experience. Your Pokemon can wake itself up from Sleep by itself, but you may not be able to wait that long. Use an Awakening or take your Pokemon to a Pokemon Centre to heal it. 

Bound  
This Condition is a little different from the previous ones, in that it isn't something that can be cured per se. It happens when the other Pokemon uses a move such as Bind or Fire Spin that traps your Pokemon on the field until it wears off. If your Pokemon is Bound, you won't be able to recall it or run away from the battle, which can be dangerous since Binding moves deal damage over time! Your best shot at getting rid of this Condition is to defeat the inflicting Pokemon as fast as possible. 

Confusion  
Confusion is a very frustrating Status Condition to be afflicted with, as the Pokemon in question will sometimes hurt itself instead of doing what it is told! There are lots of moves that cause Confusion, but Supersonic and Confuse Ray are some of the most common ones. Confusion will wear off after time, but if you don't want to run the risk of your Pokemon fainting itself, you can always use Persim Berries or return your Pokemon to its Pokeball. 

Flinch  
Some Pokemon moves are so powerful that the victim is stunned enough to not attack the next turn! There is nothing you can do when this happens except wait for your Pokemon to recover (which happens quickly, but it still gives your opponent a free shot at your Pokemon). 

Leech Seed  
Leech Seed is caused by the move Leech Seed, unsurprisingly. It is used by Grass-Type Pokemon, and it deals damage to the opponent whilst healing the inflicting Pokemon! It is a very useful condition if you're on the benefitting side of the deal, but can be very annoying if it happens to your Pokemon. Grass-Type Pokemon are immune to being Leech Seeded. The only thing you can do is defeat the other Pokemon as fast as possible. 

Infatuation  
To some, love is a beautiful thing, but to Trainers it can be less so! Pokemon that use the move Attract or have the special Ability Cute Charm can make your Pokemon fall in love with them, so your Pokemon will sometimes refuse to attack their new crush. Unfortunately for them, the only way to stop this is to recall your Pokemon into its Pokeball, separating it from its one true love. It's for the best, honestly.


	4. Pokemon Types

Every Pokemon belongs to one or two Types - a category which defines what it's weak to and strong against, according to the Type match-ups that have been discovered. Getting to grips with these match-ups will greatly help you in battle, as you will be able to pick the Pokemon that have an advantage. Of course, Type isn't everything, but it isn't something that should be ignored. 

Pokemon moves also have Types, just like the Pokemon themselves. When a Pokemon's Type and move Type are the same, the power is boosted! This is known as "Same Type Attack Bonus", or "STAB" for short. Keep this bonus in mind when deciding which moves your Pokemon should learn. It may be tempting to let your Pokemon learn only STAB moves, but this may put you at a huge disadvantage if you're stuck in a fight with a Pokemon you're weak against! Most Pokemon can learn a variety of moves, so you should keep your options open. 

**Bug-Types**  
Bug-Types have a very unfortunate representation of being the weakest Type of all Pokemon, and this tends to be true based on their poor defensive and attacking capabilities. However, this does not mean you should shun them completely! They have their own little niche in the battling scene, and skilled Trainers know that Type isn't everything. 

Effective against: Dark, Grass, Psychic  
Resistant to: Fighting, Grass, Ground  
Not effective against: Fighting, Fire, Flying, Ghost, Poison, Steel  
Weak to: Fire, Flying, Rock  
In Contests: Bug-Type moves do not tend to fall into one category

**Dark-Types**  
Dark-Types can be very useful as attackers, as there is only one Type that resists them. However, they are not particularly remarkable Types either way. They make a good neutral member of any team, and are key counters to both Psychic and Ghost-Types. 

Effective against: Ghost, Psychic  
Resistant to: Dark, Ghost  
Not effective against: Dark, Fighting, Steel  
Weak to: Bug, Fighting  
In Contests: Dark-Type moves tend to be considered Clever

**Dragon-Types**  
Dragon-Types are rare and difficult to train, but the payoff is an incredibly powerful companion who has great defensive potential and strong attacks, even if they aren't especially effective. You will be in for the long haul, however, as most Dragon-Types mature slowly and evolve quite late, so they require a lot of dedication. 

Effective against: Dragon  
Resistant to: Electric, Fire, Grass, Water  
Not effective against: Steel  
Weak to: Dragon, Ice  
In Contests: Dragon-Type moves tend to be considered Cool

**Electric-Types**  
Electric-Types are fairly well rounded and powerful Pokemon usually specialising in Special attacks rather than Physical. They are known for inflicting the Paralysis status effect, either through the effects of their moves or their abilities. A good addition to any team. 

Effective against: Flying, Water  
Resistant to: Electric, Flying, Steel  
Not effective against: Dragon, Electric, Grass  
Weak to: Ground  
In Contests: Electric-Type moves tend to be considered Cool

**Fighting-Types**  
Fighting-Types are an interesting bunch. They are not incredibly common, but can make great members of your team if you use them wisely. They can sure pack a punch, but they can't always take what they give! Therefore, you may have to beware of disadvantageous match-ups, as it might end badly. 

Effective against: Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel  
Resistant to: Bug, Dark, Rock  
Not effective against: Bug, Flying, Poison, Psychic  
Weak to: Flying, Psychic  
In Contests: Fighting-Type moves tend to be considered Cool or Tough

**Fire-Types**  
Fire-Type Pokemon can be a bit of a handful for inexperienced trainers, as you will quickly find that a lot of things are more flammable than you previously thought! Fire-Types boast an immunity to the "Burn" status condition whilst beign able to inflict it on others, which can come in very handy. They may be weak to some common Types, but they are quite good against many others! Fire-Types tend to be quite fast attackers, and most prefer either Physical or Special attacks. Try to keep them out of the rain, though!

Effective against: Bug, Ice, Grass, Steel  
Resistant to: Fire, Bug, Ice, Grass, Steel  
Not effective against: Dragon, Fire, Rock, Water  
Weak to: Rock, Water, Ground   
In Contests: Fire-Type moves tend to be considered Beautiful

**Flying-Types**  
Flying-Types are very common, but as of yet there are no pure Flying-Types. This means that sometimes the benefits of their Type is nullified by their other Type, but as long as you are careful and know your Type combinations well, they will make good additions to any team. 

Effective against: Bug, Fighting, Grass  
Resistant to: Bug, Fighting, Grass, Ground  
Not effective against: Electric, Rock, Steel  
Weak to: Electric, Ice, Rock  
In Contests: Flying-Type moves tend to be considered Cool

**Ghost-Types**  
Ghost-Types are considered very useful, as they have two natural immunities, and often a third with the common Ability Levitate. They are also immune to being trapped in battle, and can flee wild battles without difficulty. Whilst their defences may be fragile, their attacking capabilities are extensive. Ghost-Types can be taught a wide variety of moves, making them very versatile. 

Effective against: Ghost, Psychic  
Resistant to: Bug, Poison, Normal, Fighting  
Not effective against: Dark, Normal, Steel  
Weak to: Dark, Ghost   
In Contests: Ghost-Type moves tend to be considered Clever

**Grass-Types**  
Grass-Types can be quite a mixed bag, as they have a lot of common weaknesses but also a lot of common strengths. They boast a unique ability of being able to use health-regaining moves, and are resistant to the status-inflicting powder moves, making them reasonably sustainable in battle as long as you keep them out of unfavourable matchups. 

Effective against: Rock, Ground, Water  
Resistant to: Electric, Grass, Ground, Water  
Not effective against: Bug, Dragon, Fire, Flying, Grass, Poison, Steel  
Weak to: Bug, Fire, Flying, Ice, Poison  
In Contests: Grass-Type moves tend to be considered Clever

**Ground-Types**  
Ground-Types are very good attacking Pokemon, but are hindered by their common weaknesses. They are generally not very fast and struggle against Special attackers, but can really hit hard against the right Types using the strong Ground-Type moves at their disposal. Furthermore, they are completely immune to Paralysis, making them a great counter to tricky Electric-Types. 

Effective against: Electric, Fire, Poison, Rock, Steel  
Resistant to: Poison, Rock, Electric  
Not effective against: Bug, Grass, Flying  
Weak to: Grass, Ice, Water  
In Contests: Ground-Type moves tend to be considered Tough

**Ice-Types**  
Ice-Types are one of the rarest Types of Pokemon that exist, and can be quite tricky to use since they are often weak to more Types than they are effective against! However, they are considered very useful, as they are one of the only Types that can deal a lot of damage to the powerful Dragon-Type, and some other common Types that are often used. Furthermore, they uniquely able to inflict the Frozen status effect and summon a hailstorm in battle, stopping opponents in their tracks and slowly damaging them over time. 

Effective against: Dragon, Flying, Grass, Ground  
Resistant to: Ice  
Not effective against: Fire, Ice, Steel, Water  
Weak to: Fighting, Fire, Rock, Steel  
In Contests: Ice-Type moves tend to be considered Beautiful 

**Normal-Types**  
Normal-Type Pokemon are a bit of an oddity in the aforementioned match-up system, as they are not effective against any other type at all! This makes them easy to raise, as there are only a few types who have an advantage over them. They are a bit of a jack-of-all-trades Type, which can be a good or a bad thing depending on your battle style. 

Effective against: Nothing!  
Resistant to: Ghost  
Not effective against: Ghost, Rock  
Weak to: Fighting  
In Contests: Normal-Type moves do not tend to fall into one category

**Poison-Types**  
Poison-Types are a little uncommon but are widely considered very useful members of Pokemon teams. They are unique in that they inflict the Poisoned status, which reduces the opponent's health as the battle goes on, whilst being immune to this effect themselves. When used correctly, this can save your skin in some tight spots!

Effective against: Grass  
Resistant to: Fighting, Poison, Bug, Grass,  
Not effective against: Poison, Ground, Rock, Ghost  
Weak to: Ground, Psychic  
In Contests: Poison-Type moves tend to be considered Clever

**Psychic-Types**  
Psychic-Types can be very difficult for beginners to get the hang of, since they are terribly fragile and do not always have strong moves to begin with. However, they are very good Special attackers and few Types are resistant to them. They also often have a wide range of move Types available to them, which can help circumvent any Type matchup problems they may be faced with. 

Effective against: Fighting, Poison  
Resistant to: Fighting, Psychic  
Not effective against: Psychic, Steel, Dark  
Weak to: Bug, Dark, Ghost   
In Contests: Psychic-Type moves tend to be considered Clever

**Rock-Types**  
Rock-Types can be quite difficult to train, especially since they have a weaknesses to common Types and aren't very fast. However, they can make very good defensive walls against Types that do little to Rock-Types, and can do quite some damage to fairly common Types too. Be aware of their shortcomings if you choose to use one but don't be discouraged either!

Effective against: Bug, Fire, Flying, Ice  
Resistant to: Fire, Flying, Normal, Poison  
Not effective against: Fighting, Ground, Steel  
Weak to: Fighting, Grass, Ground, Steel, Water  
In Contests: Rock-Type moves tend to be considered Tough

**Steel-Types**  
Steel-Types are almost universally considered defensive tanks, although their effectiveness in attacking is a little limited. They are often Physical attackers, and sometimes they are not particularly fast, but they make a fantastic addition to any team.

Effective against: Ice, Rock  
Resistant to: Bug, Dark, Dragon, Flying, Ghost, Grass, Ice, Normal, Psychic, Rock, Steel  
Not effective against: Electric, Fire, Steel, Water  
Weak to: Fighting, Fire, Ground  
In Contests: Steel-Type moves tend to be considered Cool

**Water-Types**  
Water-Types are numerous and found almost everywhere. Not only can they be used to help you traverse bodies of water, but they make pretty good partners as they are quite well-rounded! They may not be the fastest Pokemon around, but they can tank a few hits and return them just as well. Their power is weather-dependent, however, so keep them out of the harsh sun and get yourself a good raincoat!

Effective against: Fire, Ground, Rock  
Resistant to: Fire, Ice, Water  
Not effective against: Dragon, Grass, Water  
Weak to: Electric, Grass  
In Contests: Water-Type moves tend to be considered Beautiful


	5. The Sinnoh League

For those of you who wish to become battling Trainers, it is worth your while trying to conquer the Sinnoh League. It is a long and arduous journey, and by no means an easy route to battling success. However, for those who have chosen to take this path, the hard work put in is shown in the satisfaction of the rewards. 

If this is your first Pokemon journey, you may not know what Gym Leaders and the Elite Four are! No worries, this is a guide for Trainers of all levels. A Gym Leader is a Trainer who specialises in one particular type of Pokemon, and manages to run a Gym located in a town or a city. There may also be other Trainers stationed at the Gym, who you can fight to give yourself some extra training against the Gym type before your big match against the Leader. Some Gym Leaders like to make their Gyms more challenging by giving trainers puzzles to solve before they can meet other Trainers and themselves. A Gym is not something to be taken lightly! If you manage to conquer a Gym, you will be rewarded with a Gym Badge, which gives you certain special privileges such as being able to use HMs and buy better items in marts. You can also show off your badges to your friends to say how far you have come as a Trainer!

This section will give a brief overview of each Gym Leader and Elite Four member, and it is worth noting that you do not need to collect your Gym Badges in any particular order! Gym Leaders understand that new trainers come from all corners of the continent, and raise lots of different Pokemon to match any skill level of challenger. The Elite Four, on the other hand, are not so kind - you must fight them all in order, and you are not allowed to turn back once you start. And that's all before you even get a chance to see the Champion!

**The Rock-Type Leader, Roark**  
Located in Oreburgh City, Roark boasts a powerful connection to the strong and sturdy Rock-Type, which makes sense since Oreburgh is famous for its coal mines! His signature Pokemon is Cranidos, which will sure make for a tough fight. If you manage to beat him, you will receive the Coal Badge, which allows you to use the HM Rock Smash outside of battle. This will be very useful for traversing caves and moutains!

Suggested Pokemon to bring: Grass, Water, Fighting, Steel, and Ground-Types  
Suggested Pokemon to avoid: Bug, Flying, Ice, Fire, and Normal-Types

**The Grass-Type Leader, Gardenia**  
Located in Eterna City, Gardenia shows her passion for beautiful Grass-Types, which is convenient since the Eterna Forest is right next door! Her signature Pokemon is Roserade, which will be a very elegant and breathtaking battle if nothing else. If you manage to beat her, you will receive the Forest Badge, which allows you to use the HM Cut outside of battle. This is good for travelling through forests and finding hidden secrets in routes and towns!

Suggested Pokemon to bring: Fire, Flying, Ice, Bug, and Poison-Types  
Suggested Pokemon to avoid: Rock, Ground, Electric, and Water-Types

**The Fighting-Type Leader, Maylene**  
Located in Veilstone City, Maylene takes pride in the power of her Fighting-Types, and takes her training very seriously. Her signature Pokemon is Lucario, whose secondary typing could be a bit of a problem for traditional Fighting-Type counters. If you manage to beat her, you will receive the Cobble Badge, which allows you to use the HM Fly outside of battle. This will certainly make visiting home a lot easier! 

Suggested Pokemon to bring: Psychic, Flying, and Ghost-Types  
Suggested Pokemon to avoid: Rock, Ice, Steel, Dark, and Normal-Types

**The Water-Type Leader, Crasher Wake**  
Located in Pastoria City, Crasher Wake loves to make a splash with his Water-Types, and prefers to keep battling fun. His signature Pokemon is Floatzel, who could make a swift finish of the fight if you aren't careful. If you manage to beat him, you will receive the Fen Badge, which allows you to use the HM Defog outside of battle. This makes passing through foggy caves and cliffs a breeze!

Suggested Pokemon to bring: Electric and Grass-Types  
Suggested Pokemon to avoid: Rock, Ground, and Fire-Types

**The Ghost-Type Leader, Fantina**  
Located in Hearthome City, Fantina shows off her Contest history with her spectacular and spooky Ghost-Types. Her signature Pokemon is Mismagius, so you better be on your guard for its mischief and trickery. If you manage to beat her, you will receive the Relic Badge, which allows you to use the HM Surf outside of battle. This opens up a whole new area of the continent to explore!

Suggested Pokemon to bring: Dark-Types  
Suggested Pokemon to avoid: Fighting, Psychic, and Normal-Types

**The Steel-Type Leader, Byron**  
Located in Canalave City, Byron is as tough and intimidating as his Steel-Types. His signature Pokemon is Bastiodon, so you should prepare for a long battle. If you manage to beat him, you will receive the Mine Badge, which allows you to use the HM Strength outside of battle. This means you can explore deep in the heart of caves and mountains!

Suggested Pokemon to bring: Ground, Fighting, and Fire-Types  
Suggested Pokemon to avoid: Ice, Rock, and Normal-Types

**The Ice-Type Leader, Candice**  
Located in Snowpoint City, Candice proves that there is more than harsh coldness to expect from Ice-Types, which thrive in the surrounding blizzard-worn routes. Her signature Pokemon is Froslass, who could quickly get you snowed under in the heat of battle. If you manage to beat her, you will receive the Icicle Badge, which allows you to use the HM Rock Climb outside of battle. Charging up the side of a cliff to access new areas has never been easier!

Suggested Pokemon to bring: Fire, Rock, Steel, and Fighting-Types  
Suggested Pokemon to avoid: Grass, Water, Flying, Ground, and Dragon-Types

**The Electric-Type Leader, Volkner**  
Located in Sunyshore City, Volkner shows his affinity with fast and powerful Electric-Types. His signature Pokemon is Electivire, which packs more of a punch than you might think. If you manage to beat him, you will receive the Beacon Badge, which allows you to use the HM Waterfall outside of battle. Now you can scale the cascading rapids and see the world from a new perspective!

Suggested Pokemon to bring: Ground-Types  
Suggested Pokemon to avoid: Flying and Water-Types

**The Bug-Type Elite Four, Aaron**  
Aaron is the first member of the Elite Four that you will face, and he certainly does a good job of showing you that Bug-Types aren't as weak as you originally thought! Don't bet on this being an easy fight, his Pokemon will be well prepared for all kinds. 

**The Ground-Type Elite Four, Bertha**  
Bertha will be the second member of the Elite Four you face, and don't let her age deceive you! She is a very well-seasoned trainer who is more than happy to show her command of one of the hardest-hitting types of all. Make sure you take plenty of healing items for this one. 

**The Fire-Type Elite Four, Flint**  
Flint is the third in the line of Elite Four to face, and his specialty of choice is an interesting one considering there is exactly one Fire-Type family native to the Sinnoh region. We obviously can't give away what Pokemon he has, but his team may be a little more varied than you would expect!

**The Psychic-Type Elite Four, Lucian**  
Lucian is the final Elite Four member you must fight before you can face the Champion. His Psychic-Type Pokemon will leave you dazed, and won't let you rely on the typical Psychic counters. You will really have to think on your feet for this one. 

**The Sinnoh League Champion, Cynthia**  
If you've managed to get this far in the League, then there is nothing else to do than congratulate yourself for becoming part of the trainer elite, heal your dedicated team, and step forwards into the Champion's room. This will undoubtedly be the most difficult battle yet, so you can't be too hard on yourself if you don't succeed the first time round. Our Champion isn't the Champion for no reason!


	6. Pokemon Super Contests

Pokemon Super Contests are a huge attraction of the Sinnoh region, bringing people from all over the globe to watch and participate. Instead of battling for Badges, the Coordinators who take part in Contests are competing for Ribbons, which correspond to the different categories of competition and their difficulty level. This chapter of the guide will take you through the process of a Contest and some of the things you should try and do if you want to win one. 

**Categories of Contests**  
Each Contest aims to look at a particular style of Pokemon. There are five Categories in total - Clever, Cool, Cute, Tough, and Beautiful. There are also different difficulties of these Categories for the range of Coordinator skill. Beginners are advised to test the waters in the easiest Category levels before deciding if they want to become Coordinators and challenge the higher levelled Categories with dedicated Contest Pokemon.

**Visual Competition**  
The first challenge of any Super Contest in the Sinnoh region is the Visual Competition, where your Pokemon will be judged on on its "condition" and its appearance. The "condition" of your Pokemon refers to how much it looks like it belongs to one particular Category. Think of them as Contest stats, if you will, as opposed to battle stats. You can increase your Pokemon's condition by feeding them Poffins. Having a Pokemon in great condition gives you lots of points from the judges and is really exciting for the audience to see!  
The second portion of the Visual Competition is the Dress-Up phase. You have just one minute to try and put Accessories on your Pokemon that match with the theme given to you, which can get pretty hectic! Of course, it is better to have as many Accessories available to you as possible, so you have a wide variety of choice to match the theme. Your Pokemon is then put on stage, and depending on how well you have matched the theme, you will get points from the judges. 

**Dance Competition**  
In this challenge, you and your fellow competitors must partake in a dance competition. Each Coordinator gets the chance to be the main dancer once, and the job of the main dancer is to set up the steps for the background dancers to follow. When your Pokemon is a background dancer, it must follow the lead as well as it can, but when it is the main dancer, you should really aim to make your dance as difficult to follow as possible! Performing well as a background dancer gives you lots of points from the judges, so you should probably practice a bit of dancing with your Pokemon beforehand. 

**Acting Competition**  
This challenge is where your Pokemon is really supposed to shine, and your talents as a Coordinator are pushed to their limits. In each round, your Pokemon performs one of its moves to one of the judges. However, there are several things that you need to be aware of when choosing what to do:  
The order in which Pokemon perform is first decided by overall performance in the previous challenges, but from then on, Pokemon are placed in reverse order of success after each Acting round. This means that if your Pokemon did really well in one round of the Acting Competition, you will be performing last in the next round! This means you really have to think ahead, and take into account things like move effects. Speaking of...  
Move effects are secondary effects from the moves that you choose that only occur in Contests. This can be anything from being really popular with the judges, to making the other Pokemon nervous! If you're really aiming to be a Contest superstar, your Contest Pokemon should have a specially chosen movepool with Contest effects taken into account.   
Of course, as our final point, the moves that your Pokemon use should match the Contest which you have entered! This means that if you have chosen to enter the Tough Super Contest, your Pokemon should have a great Tough condition and its moves should be Tough, unless you want to try winning by making the judges unhappy!

**Poffins**  
Poffins are an indispensable item for Coordinators. They are made from Berries in the Poffin House in Hearthome City, which is also where the Super Contest Hall is located. They are used for raising your Pokemon's condition, making them get more points from the judges in the relevant Contest.   
The type of Berry used determines the flavour of the Poffin created - Bitter, Sweet, Sour, Spicy, Dry, or Mild. By now you may have noticed that your Pokemon has a certain flavour preference, which means that they will really enjoy eating Poffins that are the right flavour for them! Each of the flavours raises your Pokemon's condition in one of the five categories of Contest - Smart, Cute, Tough, Cool, and Beautiful respectively (except Mild Poffins, which raise condition in all of those categories!). If you want to do really well in Contests, you should feed your Pokemon Poffins which correspond with the category of Contest you want to compete in. Otherwise, you can still make Poffins and use them as treats for your Pokemon!


	7. The Turtwig Family

**Turtwig, the Tiny Leaf Pokemon**  
Type: Grass  
Abilities: Overgrow (Increases Grass-Type move power when on low health)  
Height: 1'4"  
Location: N/A  
Highest stat: Attack  
Lowest stat: Speed  
Evolves from: N/A

Turtwig is one of the choices for the Starter Pokemon of the Sinnoh region. It is a small turtle Pokemon with a shell made from hardened earth and a little seedling growing from its head. The shell should feel moist on a healthy Turtwig, and the seedling wilts if it is feeling thirsty. As a plant-based Pokemon, Turtwig gets a lot of its energy from the sunlight via photosynthesis. However, if you are going to use it to battle, it will be using up more energy than it can get! You should feed your Turtwig with extra Berries and Poffins to keep its energy levels high. On sunny days, let your Turtwig out of its Pokeball to bathe in the sun and relax. Turtwig will also need a lot of water, so keep plenty on hand and keep a lookout for sources of clear water like lakes. It is a fairly easy Pokemon to take care of, and is recommended for beginner Trainers if they do not feel confident in handling other high-maintenance Pokemon from the start. If you are going to try and pick up your Turtwig, do not try and pick it up by the shell. This will cause structural damage to the shell and will distress your Turtwig.

**Grotle, the Grove Pokemon**  
Type: Grass  
Abilities: Overgrow (Increases Grass-Type move power when on low health)  
Height: 3'7"  
Location: N/A  
Highest stat: Attack  
Lowest stat: Speed  
Evolves from: Turtwig 

Grotle is the first evolved form of Turtwig. It is larger in size, and bushes grow from the gaps in its earth shell. Sometimes Berries can grow on these bushes, so your Grotle can provide food for itself and other small Pokemon. As a plant-based Pokemon, Grotle still needs lots of sunlight and water. However, Grotle has the ability to sense where pure water will come up from the earth. When your Grotle is feeling thirsty, it is probably best to follow it to where the water will be. Always keep clear water in your backpack in case there are no sources of water nearby, and like with Turtwig, supplement your Grotle's diet with Berries and Poffins. Since Grotle is larger than Turtwig, it will need more time to sunbathe at more frequent intervals, but by now you should be used to taking lots of breaks with your Pokemon anyway. You and your Grotle should have formed a good bond of friendship at this point, and so Grotle will likely be quietly affectionate towards you and help you however it can. 

**Torterra, the Continent Pokemon**  
Type: Grass and Ground  
Abilities: Overgrow (Increases Grass-Type move power when on low health)  
Height: 7'3"  
Location: N/A  
Highest stat: Attack  
Lowest stat: Speed  
Evolves from: Grotle

Torterra is the final evolved form of Turtwig. It has practically doubled in size from its time as a Grotle, but by this point you should be used to finding ways to accommodate for your Pokemon. Its shell is still earthen, but has more defensive spikes and a small tree growing from it. This small tree can actually provide a living habitat for small Pokemon, so don't be surprised if you find an unusual guest or two sleeping in there! You should check the tree on Torterra's back often to remove dead or broken branches and any debris that has found its way in there, since these things can cause your Torterra some discomfort. Like its two previous evolutions, Torterra requires lots of sunlight and water, even more so due to its huge size, and larger supplements of Berries and Poffins than before. It is often quite lazy, and so doesn't expend as much energy, but it can migrate for miles if it needs to find a source of pure water. As always, keep clear water in your backpack for emergencies and be prepared to spend several long hours in the sun. Torterra should be very trusting and loyal to you by now, and so may let you climb on its shell and sit in the shade of its tree. Consider it quite an honour if your Torterra offers to let you sit on its shell whilst it walks around in search of water and sunlight! This means it is very fond of you, and you should return the favour by keeping its shell nice and clean.


	8. The Chimchar Family

**Chimchar, the Chimp Pokemon**  
Type: Fire  
Abilities: Blaze (Increases Fire-Type move power when on low health)  
Height: 1'8"  
Location: N/A  
Highest stat: Speed  
Lowest stat: HP and both Defences  
Evolves from: N/A

Chimchar is one of the choices for the Starter Pokemon of the Sinnoh region. It is a small orange monkey Pokemon with a fiery tail. Since it is a very energetic Fire-Type Pokemon, this is not recommended for absolute beginners with no experience of being around Pokemon. When you let Chimchar out if its Pokeball, it will likely start climbing all over the place and causing a bit of trouble, albeit with no malicious intent, it is simply very playful. Trainers who don't think they can manage a high maintenance Pokemon as well as learning to fireproof almost everything should think about choosing a more docile Starter. For those who do feel confident in looking after one, then you should keep an eye on its flame, as it burns weakly when Chimchar is sick. If this happens, you should take it to a Pokemon Centre for specialist care. It is also said that this fire can't be extinguished by water, but this is not something we recommend testing. Even if it is true, you will end up with a very distressed and angry Chimchar, which is more than capable of setting fire to things you would rather keep un-charred. Like all Pokemon, Chimchar eats Berries and Poffins, but do not be surprised if your Chimchar snacks on a few insects or very small rodents, as it omnivorous by nature. To avoid potential problems, buy some insect boxes from the Pokemart and use them as treats (just don't let them spill into your backpack...). 

**Monferno, the Playful Pokemon**  
Type: Fire and Fighting  
Abilities: Blaze (Increases Fire-Type move power when on low health)  
Height: 2'11"  
Location: N/A  
Highest stat: Speed  
Lowest stat: Both Defences  
Evolves from: Chimchar

Monferno is the first evolved form of Chimchar. It is larger in size and has a longer tail, still with a flame at the tip. It uses this flame to intimidate others and use attacks. Since it is very agile, it will often leap and jump from things to land attacks from the air, so you must think on your feet in battle and trust that your Monferno knows what it is doing. As its name suggests, it is very playful and energetic, which is something you should be used to from its time as a Chimchar. Since the two of you should be quite friendly at that point, Monferno may try to climb up on you! Don't worry, however, since Monferno is in control of its fire and will take care to keep it away from your clothes and hair. You can be quite cuddly with your Monferno if it trusts you like this, as they are social Pokemon and like to be in contact with others. Keep using insects as treats for it, but try and keep its diet mainly consisting of Berries and Poffins. With an increased size comes and increased appetite, and you could get yourself in trouble if Monferno is allowed to hunt for other animals as it pleases. 

**Infernape, the Flame Pokemon**  
Type: Fire and Fighting  
Abilities: Blaze (Increases Fire-Type move power when on low health)  
Height: 3'11"  
Location: N/A  
Highest stat: Speed  
Lowest stat: Both Defences  
Evolves from: Monferno

Infernape is the final evolved form of Chimchar. The flame seems to have migrated from the end of its tail to form a crown of flames atop its head, which is something you will have to get used to if you have been petting and cuddling your Chimchar or Monferno. Infernape is incredibly agile and incorporates fiery martial arts into its fighting style. You will have to allow your Infernape to express this fighting style as it wishes, as it is probably more knowledgeable about it than you! It may take some adjustment but you and your Infernape should quickly find your battle rhythm and style in sync once more, since you should trust each other to take direction from one another by now. If you have been successfully curbing your Monferno's hunting instincts, you should have no problem continuing to feed Infernape with Berries and Poffins with the occasional meat treat. If, for some reason, this dietary control has proved challenging, a Daycare Centre or specialist Pokemon Centre nurse will help you with this. Infernape is still a social Pokemon, but may be more reserved in its affection. You certainly won't be able to let it climb all over you this time!


End file.
